


Currently Unamed

by Kyko08



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyko08/pseuds/Kyko08
Summary: I don't know where this is going to go but I've been working on an overall plot for this over the past few months. I hope you enjoy this, although its more of an outlet than anything. Don't expect consistent updates. Rating is subject to change, and i'm still brainstorming for a title.





	Currently Unamed

They came rushing in faster than Acir could say "Mistake." Which is exactly what she made. You'd think after eight years of working as a goddess The Committee would cut her some slack. Maybe so, but this was no small mistake. She had managed to swap two children from different realms.

As Acir was being dragged away by The Committee's toughs she thought. How did this happen? She didn't know it was possible. She didn't know who was swapped or which realms they were supposed to be born in. Most importantly, she didn't know what The Committee would do to her.

The fall into her cell was painful and disorienting. Moments went by before the reality of her situation sank in. Acir went through her options carefully. The only reasonable option being 'use magic to escape.' Unfortunately she knew very little magic, her committee appointed role didn't require it. Even if she did get out, what then? Where would she go?

Days later, Acir was still in her cell. She was still thinking over her options, trying to decide what to do. Every starfall she was brought food, no words were exchanged, no eye contact was made. But despite everything she still didn't know how she would get out. Her Matriarch told her that when she was in a tight spot she should recite the poems she and her 'siblings' had taught each other. So that's what she did.


End file.
